Ne Pas Craquer Jamais
by Dreamy-Pikat
Summary: Stiles n'as plus qu'un but, un seul depuis que ces histoires de loups-garous le tourmentent. Mais que se passe-t-il si Derek le lui arrache ?


Ses pieds s'enfonçaient désagréablement dans le parterre de boue et de feuilles qui tapissait le sol de la forêt. Stiles se débattait contre l'adhérence de ses baskets à la terre, se dirigeant obstinément vers le grand manoir incendié qui se dressait au milieu des arbres. Menaçant. Ombrageux. A l'image de son propriétaire.

Parvenue sur le perron, Stiles hésita un moment entre toquer a la porte ou pénétrer dans la maison sans invitation. Il ne voulait pas éveiller la colère de la bête qui se terrait ici mais il ne lui devait aucun respect après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir au cours des derniers mois. Son regard se posa un instant sur l'épais et anguleux triskèle peint sur la porte d'entrée et qui était la seule raison de sa venue. Enfin, officiellement.

Avec appréhension, il passa le seuil et esquissa quelques pas prudents dans le hall d'entrée, s'arrêtant au pied de l'escalier. Son soupir las trancha le lourd silence qui planait continuellement dans la demeure.

Il n'était pas là. Si il s'était trouvé ici il y a belle lurette que son dos aurait rencontré le mur. Ce qu'il fit tout de même, mais sans l'aide du loup-garou.

Stiles était fatigué de toutes ces histoires. Il en avait sa claque de toujours accourir pour leur sauver les fesses et d'accomplir toutes les démarches nécessaires à leurs plans. Il en avait assez de devoir gérer parfaitement les problèmes des autres sans jamais recevoir de compliments, rien que des grognements dans les cas ou ses plans se révélaient défectueux. Il détestait se l'avouer mais il n'était qu'un simple humain a qui on en demandait trop. Si les loups n'étaient pas satisfaits de son travail alors pourquoi ne s'en occupaient-ils pas eux-mêmes ? Après tout ils étaient bien supérieur au pauvre et chétif Stiles et ils ne se privaient pas pour lui faire comprendre. Pourquoi le mêlaient-ils a leurs affaires si il était un tel boulet pour eux ? Pourquoi ne pas lui dire franchement de dégager et de retourner sa vie d'humain normal ? Il était las de devoir supporter toute cette pression à laquelle il aurait facilement put échapper si il ne se traînait pas ce maudit syndrome de Batman.

Et, pire que les problèmes des autres, il avait ses problèmes a lui. Dont personne ne se préoccupait. Même pas les personnes que ses problèmes concernaient.

Il y avait Lydia par exemple, ravissante et maligne Lydia. Il avait nourrit le fol espoir de se rapprocher d'elle au cours des derniers évènements. Il avait pourtant été là, il l'avait assuré de son soutien et de sa présence. Il avait maintes fois abandonné ses principales obligations pour se tenir près d'elle, droit et rassurant, un point d'attache auquel elle avait put s'agripper aux cours des épreuves éreintantes qu'elle avait rencontrée. Ah ça, elle avait aimé l'avoir à ses côtés lors des absences de Jackson. Mais une fois son homme de retour, plus puissant et vivant que jamais, elle l'avait totalement rayé de son esprit. Oh bien sûr, il arrivait qu'elle lui adresse de petits sourires, des gestes amicaux lorsqu'elle était certaine qu'on ne la regardait pas. Comme si elle se rappelait momentanément qu'il avait sacrifié son propre bien-être et fait faux bond à son meilleur ami lors de moments cruciaux juste pour sécher ses larmes. Mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. Ça n'irait jamais plus loin. Il le savait depuis le début mais il s'était voilé la face.

Mais le pire c'était qu'il croyait qu'une fois finie, toute cette mascarade sentimentale ne lui infligerait qu'un bon vieux chagrin d'amour qu'il noierait dans de la glace et des films d'actions avec son meilleur ami Scott. Mais même là on ne lui accordait pas d'attention. Non, c'était Scott et sa rupture qui avait le monopole des larmes et des mouchoirs. Tout le monde se souciait su couple vedette a grands renforts de « Ça va mon pote ? », « Si tu es besoin de moi n'hésites pas » et autres messages d'encouragements qu'on appliquait dans ces cas-là. Mais lui on l'oubliait. Alors oui il n'était jamais officiellement sortit avec Lydia, mais se faire jeter comme une vieille chaussette ne faisait jamais de bien. Mais même Scott ignorait sa douleur au profit de la sienne. Et il utilisait l'amour et le soutien inconditionnels de son meilleur ami pour accomplir les tâches qui lui incombait pourtant de droit mais qu'il ne daignait pas accomplir sous prétexte que son état émotionnel ne lui permettait pas de les mener à bien, à tête reposée et avec diplomatie.

Cependant, ce qui l'étonnait le plus, était cette indifférence envers tout sentiments pouvant l'atteindre une fois qu'il avait pris conscience de l'indifférence que tout le monde témoignait à sa peine. Comme si il avait espéré que la déception qu'il vivait lui apporterait, au moins pour un moment, la compassion de quelques uns. Que cela rappellerait au monde qu'il n'était qu'un simple humain au sein d'une meute de loup-garou mais que ce n'était pas une raison pour faire comme si ses problèmes ou ses sentiments étaient minimes par rapport à ceux des autres. Que l'on remarquerait que cette peine de coeur l'avait achevé et qu'il agonisait maintenant après des mois ou il avait encaissé, sans rien dire et sans abandonner ses amis, des épreuves effroyables et traumatisantes dans lesquelles il avait laissé quelques plumes. Et maintenant qu'il constatait que personne n'en avait rien a carrer il ne ressentait plus rien. Il se contentait de regarder Lydia lui filer entre les doigts avec une résignation qui le dégoutait lui-même. Était-il si égoïste ? Avait-il vu Lydia comme un moyen d'attirer l'attention ? Non. Il savait bien que c'était faux. Il appréciait Lydia. Il l'avait aimé un jour. Mais à présent elle n'était qu'une maigre part d'une vie trop remplie, trop tumultueuse et trop harassante qui lui bouffait toute son énergie et rongeait ses pensées. Lydia était un point important et omniprésent de son ancienne vie, lorsqu'il était encore un adolescent normal qui n'avait pour tout autre occupation que de flâner dans Beacon Hills à la recherche de crimes croustillants. A présent elle était un problème mineure pour l'allié des loups-garous qui avait du gérer les bêtises de son lycanthrope de meilleur ami, une confrontation avec un psychopathe d'alpha et une non moins psychopathe chasseuse, la transformation de Jackson en Godzilla, les complots d'un vieux fou et devait à présent faire face à une guerre de loups-garous.

Comme si un simple humain pouvait endurer tout ça sans craquer. Mais justement, il était tellement débordé et fatigué de tout ça qu'il n'arrivait même plus à ressentir quoi que ce soit. Rien a part une peur sourde à l'idée de merder et de décevoir ceux qui comptaient sur lui. Il ne se préoccupait que des autres. Toujours. Il n'avait plus le temps de penser à lui. Il n'arrivait plus à penser à lui. Il s'en empêchait car il savait qu'il deviendrait inutile une fois confronté à ses émotions et ça, il ne pouvait se le permettre. Il ne pouvait les décevoir. On ne faisait attention à lui que lorsqu'il avait un rôle dans leur plan. Il ne pouvait les décevoir. Jamais.

Le seul qui semblait se soucier de lui était son père mais son épaule ne lui serait d'aucune utilité. Il refusait de l'impliquer dans ce foutoir. Il refusait de le voir courir les mêmes risques que lui et de devenir cette loque qui se départait de tout sentiment pour se tenir droite qu'il était devenue. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le voit ainsi. Il ne voulait pas le décevoir ou l'inquiéter. Il en avait déjà assez fait en le faisant virer de son poste de Shérif. Même momentanément. Il ne voulait pas le décevoir. Pas encore. Plus jamais.

Un craquement sec lui fit lever les yeux vers Peter qui le toisait avec une expression indéchiffrable. Stiles s'empressa de reprendre contenance et de bondir sur ses pieds. Il ne pouvait les décevoir. Jamais. Il se le répétait comme un mantra pour ne pas craquer.

-Salut Peter ! J'aimerais te dire que tu es la personne que je cherchais mais je te mentirais parce que je peux vraiment pas te blairer. En fait je préférerais voir ton neveu c'est te dire...

Pitoyable, il n'avait même plus la force de cacher sa vulnérabilité avec ses fameux sarcasmes qui lui venait d'ordinaire si vite et si facilement. Même Peter semblait s'en être rendue compte. Ce qui le frappait le plus était cette lueur de pitié qui s'était allumée au fond de son œil. Il ne se rappelait pas d'avoir déjà vu Peter avoir pitié de quelqu'un, même de son neveu.

-Il est partit en repérage avec Isaac, l'informa Peter, Je garde la maison en attendant histoire qu'on ne retrouve pas une meute d'Alpha dans notre salon en rentrant. Il doit être vers la rivière à l'heure qu'il est.

-C'est bon je ne comptais pas avoir une conversation avec lui en particulier. Scott m'as juste demandé de trouver des informations sur les Alphas alors n'importe lequel d'entre vous feras l'affaire.

Peter acquiesça et lui fit le récit détaillé de tout ce qu'il savait. Ce qui n'incluait pas grand-chose. La meute s'élevait à plus d'une dizaine de membres d'après les odeurs, ils se contentaient de les provoquer pour le moment mais ils ne se montraient pas encore. Sans les agresser directement ils les menaçaient clairement. Mais ils n'en connaissaient pas la raison.

-Très bien, fit Stiles d'une voix neutre, Je vais faire mon rapport à Scott.

Il s'apprêtait à tourner les talons quand Peter l'interpella de nouveau.

-Va tout de même voir Derek, il se pourrait qu'il ait de nouveaux renseignements après ses investigations.

Stiles se contenta de hocher la tête sans conviction et reprit sa route.

-Stiles ?

Il s'arrêta de nouveau, main sur la poignée, mais ne se tourna pas.

-Ça va ?

_Ne pas les décevoir. Ne pas craquer. Jamais._

-Yep. Je me sens aussi bien qu'un loup dans les bois.

Et il franchit la porte avant de devoir affronter une autre question et de craquer.

oOo

Une bruine tombait et rendait le terrain glissant. Si glissant que, lorsque Stiles s'engagea sur la pente raide qui descendait vers la rivière, son pied décolla du sol et son dos vint s'écraser dans la boue avec un bruit écœurant. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il était en bas de la colline, les yeux profondément ancrés au ciel, cherchant à rendre son esprit aussi vide que les cieux gris pour ne pas craquer. C'était la règle à tenir pour les jours a venir. Ne pas craquer. Ne pas les décevoir. Jamais.

Il se releva péniblement et épousa les environs du regard. Nul signe du loup évidemment. Jamais là quand il en avait besoin. Lui en revanche se devait d'être disponible à tout moments selon le bon vouloir de l'Alpha. Il devait toujours venir à lui et jamais, o grand jamais, le contraire.

Il en avait assez. Il ne craquerait pas mais il ne voyait pas de mal à extérioriser sa frustration dans le but de rameuter ce satané loup. Il savait qu'il allait sûrement le regretter mais peu importe. Au moins il accomplirait sa mission et tout ce beau monde râlerait pour une bonne raison.

Il reprit sa marche d'un bon pas et entonna d'une voix fausse certes mais pleine d'énergie et suffisamment puissante pour faire fuir un grizzli.

-Promenons-nous dans les bois, pendant que l'alpha y est pas, si il y était, il nous latterait, mais comme il n'y est pas, il nous latteras pas !

Il savait qu'il devait avoir l'air parfaitement ridicule à s'époumoner ainsi, le dos maculé de gadoue mais il n'en avait plus rien a carrer. Tout ce qui comptait était la mission. Ne pas les décevoir. Ne pas craquer. Jamais.

Il reprit de plus belle en remontant le sentier qui l'éloignait du cours d'eau.

-Loup y-es-tu ? M'entends-tu ? Que...

Une violente douleur lui lancina le dos et lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux tandis qu'il sentait son pauvre dos, décidément bien malmené aujourd'hui, heurter un tronc. Les yeux qui plongèrent dans les siens lui inspirèrent une énorme bouffée de nombreux et complexes sentiments. Le soulagement d'avoir finalement mis la main sur la cause de sa venue, la rage d'être une fois de plus maltraité et le malaise qui le tenaillait ces derniers temps quand il croisait malencontreusement les iris foudroyantes de Derek Hale.

Car même si il avait refoulé cette vérité avec tous les sentiments qui pouvaient le distraire en ce moment, elle était bien présente. Cruelle et douloureuse. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il agissait toujours bizarrement en présence de l'Alpha. Du moins depuis quelques temps. Les sentiments les plus forts et les plus prompts a le faire perdre ses moyens étaient toujours ceux liés a Derek. Toujours. Beaucoup plus que tout ce qu'il avait jamais put ressentir avec Lydia bien qu'il refusait de l'admettre.

Les derniers mois défilèrent dans son esprit avec une vitesse et une cruauté fulgurante. Le trouble et la jalousie que le sourire de Derek, adressé à la secrétaire du poste et pas à lui, avait fait naître au creux de son ventre; cette sensation de trahison et de déception lorsqu'il lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune confiance en lui alors qu'il le soutenait depuis des heures dans cette piscine glacée; et surtout, cette sensation de chaleur qui avait parcourut ses reins lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé allongé sur Derek, paralysé et le souffle chaud du loup caressant sa nuque. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'avait jamais put partager de tels moments avec Lydia, mais il jugeait cette série d'évènements plus marquantes que tout ce qu'il avait put vivre avec la belle rousse.

Et c'était certainement ce qui était le plus douloureux. D'avoir montré une affection débordante envers une personne pendant dix ans et de ne ressentir qu'une vague tristesse quand l'illusion s'était évaporée, d'une part. Et, de l'autre, de ressentir une foule d'émotions pour une personne à qui on ne trouvait aucune qualité en particulier, ou a qui on ne voulait absolument pas en trouver, et d'être mille fois plus blessé pour des choses bien plus minimes que ce qu'il avait put endurer avec Lydia. C'était une situation intenable et incompréhensible même pour son cerveau d'hyperactif.

Était-ce parce que Derek, contrairement à Lydia, avait semblé se soucier de ce qui pourrait lui arriver lorsqu'il s'embarquait dans leurs affaires ? Parce qu'il l'avait protégé contre Peter alors qu'il n'y gagnait rien ? Parce qu'il avait ordonné à Scott de le mettre à l'abri alors qu'il était aussi vulnérable que lui alors qu'ils étaient tous deux paralysés dans le bureau du Shérif ?

Il n'en savait rien. Il ne voulait pas savoir. Il ne voulait pas craquer. Il ne voulait pas décevoir. Jamais.

Il se composa un masque de sarcasme comme a son habitude et revint à la réalité.

-Ah ben tiens apparemment oui tu m'as entendu, ricana-t-il au nez d'un Derek furibond.

Le loup daigna le lâcher et recula de quelques pas. Stiles put souffler et se masser la nuque avant d'adresser un petit signe de la main à Isaac qui lui jetait un coup d'œil amusé derrière l'épaule de Derek.

-Salut Isaac content de voir que tu peux passer plusieurs heures seul avec ce loup aigri en ne perdant aucun membre, fit Stiles en ignorant le grognement du-dit loup aigri.

-Content de voir que tu sais reconnaître mes talents a leur juste valeur Stiles, rigola Isaac.

En mettant tout de même une distance entre lui et son chef afin d'éviter toute représailles.

-Que fais-tu ici ? , les coupa Derek qui carrait les épaules de plus en plus fort.

-Ben je me disais que la saison des champignons allaient commencer et je voulais partir en reconnaissance histoire de ne pas tous me les faire piquer, rétorqua Stiles.

Ouille. A ce niveau là, il doutait que Derek puisse s'en sortir sans d'affreuses crampes aux épaules.

-Mais nan imbécile de canidé je déconne...Je venais vous soutirer des informations sur la meute d'Alphas qui se planque dans le coin.

-Seul ? , s'enquit Derek.

-Ben ouais Scott me l'as demandé et comme je suis un adorable meilleur ami j'ai tout de suite accepté.

Derek prit une longue inspiration et détourna les yeux vers l'horizon. Stiles connaissait cette expression. C'était la mimique « J'évite-de-te-mater-pour-ne-pas-péter-un-cable-et-te-sauter-a-la-gorge ». Un air purement Derekesque. C'était fou a quel point Stiles parvenait à interpréter les réactions du loup pourtant très doué pour cacher ses émotions. C'était sans doute parce qu'il était aussi bon que lui dans ce domaine. Deux types qui excellaient dans la composition des masques ne pouvaient que briser celui de l'autre.

-Et Scott ne peut se bouger je suppose ? Il t'envoie ici tout seul alors que tu as environ cent fois moins de chance de tenir face a un alpha que lui. Bien. Héroïque de sa part.

Stiles eut une vague de sympathie pour Derek. Et de remords pour Scott. Même si son meilleur ami était impossible il ne pouvait jamais lui en vouloir bien longtemps. Et il n'aimait pas parler dans le dos des gens qu'il aimait.

-Bah disons qu'il a besoin de temps pour se remettre de sa rupture et...

-Que son meilleur ami dont les problèmes sont bien moins graves bien que semblables peut très bien faire quelque chose pour lui de temps en temps.

Stiles resta bouche bée. Il ne s'attendait pas à une attaque aussi directe. Un silence pesant les plongea tous les trois dans un malaise épais et inaccoutumé. Sauf pour Derek qui retrouva bien vite l'usage de la parole pour une fois.

-Peu importe, nous n'avons rien découvert de plus que ce que Peter a put te dire.

-Comment tu...

-L'odeur de la maison est encore fraîche sur toi. Et tu ne m'aurais pas trouvé si vite sans un peu d'aide.

Les iris claires revinrent fusiller les siennes. Il se perdit un long moment dans ce regard avant de prendre le chemin du retour.

-Stiles ?

Pas encore.

-Dis a Scott de venir emmerder les autres par lui-même à présent. Et qu'il ne songe même pas à t'emmener. En fait ne reviens plus ici. Ne viens plus nous voir.

-Pardon ?

Les mots qui franchirent ses lèvres lui parurent si vides et froids. Si étrangers. Il parlait plus par automatisme qu'autre chose car son cerveau n'était de toute façon plus apte a gérer ce qui sortait de sa bouche. Il n'était plus apte a grand chose en fait.

-Tu m'as entendu. On va être assez débordés comme ça alors pas question d'avoir un humain à protéger en plus. Tu nous a été utile pour le kanima mais là nous sommes en terrain connu et tu ne nous est plus d'aucune utilité. Plus la peine de venir Stiles. Retournes à une vie normale. Mets ça de côté un moment.

Les mots résonnaient en lui comme une sentence. Il n'était pas utile. Il n'était plus utile. La seule chose qui le poussait encore a tenir venait de s'écrouler. Il n'avait plus de raison de tenir. Il n'avait plus de raison de ne pas les décevoir. Puisqu'il ne le pouvait plus.

Un petit rire désabusé franchit ses lèvres.

-Ok, finit-il par marmonner, Je suis congédié, j'ai compris. J'ai plus qu'à retourner a une vie...normale comme tu dis.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça comme ça. Il pouvait enfin craquer.

-Le seul problème Derek c'est que je n'ai plus de vie normale tu vois ?!

Le regard du loup se fit sombre et il fit un petit signe de tête vers Isaac qui prit la poudre d'escampette. Derek ne voulait pas de témoin apparamment. Stiles avait presque envie de le remercier de lui épargner une honte supplémentaire. Mais il était bien trop plein d'émotions si longtemps contenues pour ça.

-Le seul problème c'est que ma vie normale je l'ai sacrifié pour vous aider ! Depuis des mois, depuis chaque putain de minutes de ces mois je n'ai fait que vous venir en aide sans rien demander en retour ! Je ne me suis pas plaint de ne jamais recevoir aucune gratitude alors que je sauvais vos putains de culs de loups-garous avec mes faibles moyens d'humain et je me contentais du bonheur de savoir que participais a votre sécurité ! J'ai jamais demandé rien de plus que d'être avec vous et je me suis jamais plaint d'être embarqué dans vos galères alors que j'étais humain ! Je me suis jamais plaint de me faire frapper, grogner dessus par toi ou n'importe qui d'autres ! J'ai tout sacrifié tu m'entends ?! J'ai déçu mon père, je lui ai fait perdre son poste pour vous ! J'ai aidé Lydia pour finalement la voir se jeter dans les bras de ce taré de Jackson une nouvelle fois ! Mon meilleur ami ne me parles que lorsque je peux l'aider avec sa lycanthropie ou Allison! J'ai mis ma putain de vie en jeu parce que je tiens beaucoup trop à des personnes qui n'en ont rien à faire du pauvre et stupide Stiles ! Et tu crois que tu vas me priver du seul truc qui me reste ?! Tu crois que tu vas me congédier sous prétexte que je ne suis qu'un pauvre humain trop faible pour faire front avec vous ?! Mais ça mon vieux fallait y penser avant de me mêler a vos histoires ! Je refuses de vous lâcher tu m'entends ?! Parce que si j'abandonne là j'ai plus aucune raison de continuer pour quoi que ce soit ! Si j'abandonne là je vais craquer et...Oh merde je suis déjà en train de craquer..Et...Et je...

Il se sentait trembler mais il savait si c'était a cause du froid et de la pluie ou bien parce que la rage et la douleur qu'il déversait étaient tout ce qui l'avait fait tenir debout ces derniers temps.

-Putain Derek tu peux pas...Tu peux juste pas me priver du dernier truc qui me donne une quelconque importance...Tu peux pas me virer complètement de vos vies après tout ce que j'ai fait pour vous...Avec vous...

Il hoquetait entre chaque mots et il se haissait d'être aussi faible et il haissait Derek d'être aussi froid. Yeux clos, il tenta vainement de se calmer.

-Tu...Tu peux pas...

Ses sanglots se perdirent dans sa gorge lorsque la voix claire et dure de Derek le coupa.

-Fermes-là Stiles.

Ses sanglots redoublèrent. Il avait craqué. Il avait craqué en beauté. Derek persistait à le foudroyer de ses yeux et continuait à lui parler. Mais il ne voulait pas entendre. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre détruire sa vie une nouvelle fois.

Avec terreur il vit Derek faire quelques pas vers lui. Puis, le loup combla la distance qui les séparait et saisit son menton.

-Arrêtes de te mettre dans un tel état Stiles. Quel idiot tu fais. Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais un faiblard d'humain. Si c'était le cas je ne te frapperais pas. Je te traite comme les autres loups parce que je te considère égal a eux.

Les hoquets cessèrent peu à peu au fur et a mesure que Stiles buvait ses paroles. Il attendait, lèvres entrouvertes, que le loup revienne sur sa décision. Que son humiliation ai servit a quelque chose au moins.

-Mais tu n'es tout de même pas prêt à faire face à une meute d'Alphas. C'est pour ça que je veux que tu te planques le temps que ça passe. Tu es intelligent mais tout de même humain. Ici ce sera un combat de force, tes prouesses mentales ne t'aideront en rien en pleine bataille.

-Je peux toujours...

-Et je ne veux plus que tu nous approche car ils t'assimileront à nous et ils se serviront de toi pour nous atteindre. Certains de nous en particulier.

Le coeur de Stiles fit un bond et il fouilla les prunelles du loup pour déceler un indice, une preuve d'attachement quelconque.

-Scott nous referait le même schéma qu'avec Gérard et Allison et nous perdrions un de nos meilleurs combattants, reprit Derek.

Une vague de déception familière l'envahit et il se hait de nouveau pour continuer à espérer des choses aussi sottes que d'intéresser personnellement le grand Derek Hale.

-Et ne crois pas que je ne sais rien à propos de tes problèmes. Contrairement à ce que ton crétin d'ami pense ils sont tout aussi importants que les siens, voir plus. Donc maintenant tu vas cesser de pleurnicher parce que tu es bien au-dessus de tout ça et tu vas t'éloigner. Juste pour un temps. Et je te promets de t'informer sur le cours des évènements. Maintenant viens la nuit tombe et il est hors de question que tu rentre seul a travers les bois.

Et, sans d'autres formalités, il empoigna le bras de Stiles et le traîna d'autorité dans son sillage. Malheureusement les jambes mortifiés de l'humain n'étaient pas d'accord avec cette décision et, à peine eut-il levé le pied, il se sentit tomber vers le sol. Qu'il ne rencontra jamais.

Il leva des yeux honteux vers un Derek impassible qui le hissait dans ses bras, le portant comme une jeune mariée. Il était pitoyable. Derek avait raison, il ne tiendrait jamais face aux alphas. Il se sentait misérable.

Le trajet se passa dans le silence et la gêne la plus complète pour Stiles. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Non. Ils ne se reconnaissaient plus. Lui, le fort en gueule et le dynamique, qui fermait son clapet et se lamentait contre la poitrine d'un Derek toujours impassible mais qui ne semblait avoir aucune honte à le serrer contre lui tout en le reconduisant chez lui. Depuis quand étaient-ils devenus si solidaires, si proches ? Il aimait cela et il le redoutait.

Ils passèrent devant la jeep bleu et Stiles allait le faire remarquer à Derek mais celui-ci le prit de court.

-Dans ton état il est hors de question de te laisser conduire.

-Eh bien conduis à ma place alors.

-Je refuses de conduire dans ce char a bœuf. J'aurais bien trop honte.

-Mais tenir Stiles Stilinski dans le creux de tes bras musclés comme si tu le conduisais dans une suite nuptiale tu assumes ?

Ah, le sarcasme revenait. C'était bon signe. Derek se contentait d'un bref regard exaspéré. Encore mieux. Les choses revenaient à la normale.

Le reste se passa comme dans un vieux film pour adolescents prépubères et drogués aux endorphines. Derek grimpa au toit de sa maison, déverrouilla la fenêtre et le déposa dans sa chambre, dans son lit, avec une brutalité qui semblait presque forcée et réfrénée à la fois. Et tout ça sous les yeux d'un Stiles muet comme une carpe. Mais ce qui l'acheva fut les mots que prononcèrent Derek avant de le laisser choir dans un verre d'eau.

-Tu es bien la dernière chose dont j'ai honte. Maintenant dors et arrêtes de te tourmenter pour rien.

Et le baiser déposé sur son front lui parut si irréel qu'il n'y crut d'ailleurs pas avant de croiser le regard malade de gêne de Derek.

Et il passa la fenêtre comme une ombre. Le sourire qui s'épanouit sur les lèvres de Stiles le surprit lui-même. Il allait écouter Derek. L'espace de quelques jours. Ensuite il reviendrait vers lui. Et il serait là avec eux. Comme toujours. Il ne Le décevrait pas. Il ne craquerait pas. Plus jamais. Pas tant qu'Il serait là.


End file.
